Silhouette of Time
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: "If I could give you another chance to change the past will you take it?"/"Yes."/ The future is never set in stone. That goes with time, one small change can either lead to a great difference or a bigger tragedy – No one ever knows unless they face these changes head on and basically they are the one whom created that little ripple against time and fate, unknowingly.Time Travel!


**FANDOM:** Kuroko no Basuke x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** Silhouette of Time

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** None, Gen. If there is – it will be just a platonic All/GomxKuroko, Nothing more.

 **GENRE(S):** Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Adventure and a good dose of Mystery regarding Kuroko's predicament or may be not…

 **RATING:** T-M (I might raise up the rating for various reason nothing sensual or explicit scene… It's more likely how the story goes something twisted in the future chapters)

 **SUMMARY:** "If I could give you another chance to change the past will you take it?"/  
"Yes."/ The future is never set in stone. That goes with time, one small change can either lead to a great difference or a bigger tragedy – No one ever knows unless they face these changes head on and basically they are the one whom created that little ripple against time and fate, unknowingly. Time Travel AU. Teiko AU.

 **WARNING(S):** Language, OCC-ness, PTSD, General depression, Confusion, Implied Dark themes, Suicidal thoughts, Hints of Attempted Suicides, Self-harm, Self-Starving, Plot-holes, Slow Build, Violence and Unbeta'ed!

 **NOTES:**

1) The title of this story is supposed to be for a Naruto fandom which is another Time Travel fic featuring Kakashi but I read the contents and see the difference between the two – the title is much suited here especially for Kuroko as he is dubbed as a 'Shadow'. And also I read quite a bunch of Time Travel AU's but just seen a few in these universe so I decided since I have already written one or three about Time Travel, I should give it try here. It won't be your unusual going back in time as I like to make things subtle and confusing at the same time. As the progress goes, you will eventually understand what I mean.

2) It won't be quite a light hearted theme of writing as it will have a few dose of implied dark theme, see the warnings but nothing explicit.

3) Describing things, places and appearances isn't also my forte so don't expect much of it. I'll simply do the basic when it's absolute necessary.

4) I won't write much about basketball related stuff as it will not be the focus of the story instead the slow build among the characters and unraveling the mysteries.

5) Also take note this an AU, so it will never follow the canon series but there will be some scenes inspired from it.

6) Kuroko's personality here will be out of character for a reason.

7) There will be one or two OC's but they are necessary for the plot.

8) Ogiwara will have a bigger role and has a connection at Kuroko's drastic change.

9) This is a crossover fic and my first and since it was crossover of KHR expect the characters of KHR appearances.

10) It won't necessary follow the canon series of KHR because the main spot light was for KnB not KHR.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KnB and KHR except the plot of this story and some OC's

* * *

 **Prologue: A Prelude to Unknown**

* * *

"You – Just who the hell you are?!"

"Ah. I'm abomination someone should never existed in these place yet here I am. Just my mere presence causes a ripple against time and it changes quite a lot of things when I should clearly avoided it but what can I do all I wish is to make things better – and yet the total irony, I am the who ruins everything from the beginning."

.

.

.

" _ **It's all my fault. I can't even save him…For all I wanted was to save him and asked for his forgiveness."**_

.

.

.

" _What is victory?"_

.

.

.

It hurts.

.

.

.

"I resigned. I'm quitting basketball so please accept my resignation letter, Akashi-kun… Although even you disagree I'm still going to quit whether you like it or not."

.

"They are angry." He duly noted. _At you._

There was no respond not that he was expecting one so he continues on.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Tell me, they did not know why you quit basketball did they not?"

"No, they didn't know anything."

"I'm sorry. I –"

"It's not your fault. You're not to blame. No one is."

"But –"

"We're brothers are we not?"

"Well yes but –"

"Then there is nothing for you to feel sorry. Stop blaming yourself."

"Okay." _I'll find a way to save you so please wait for me._

.

.

"I beg you save him! I didn't mean to! I never hated him so please… do something save him! Help him! You're his family are you not?!"

.

.

.

"See? Nothing is absolute. No one is absolute. You are no god so stop thinking or acting as one."

.

.

.

"There's a falcon in our vicinity."

.

.

.

"Heh. I'll be careful my ass! That idiot knows there was a traitor! He knew it was that damn guy since the beginning! Why! He should have said something if he only… then maybe he won't break and be betrayed by _his_ own very friend!"

.

.

.

"You're lying… He won't! He is not gone. I won't accept this!"

.

.

.

"His world doesn't always revolve around you guys. Stop being an egoistic, you insolent brats. He doesn't belong to any of you… With anyone. Have my dame student already told you that nothing is absolute? You have no control of things especially of a person's life. All you can do is to be there with him in his remaining time. What's with that expressions? Ah, that's right you are never been there at all. You fools were far too self-centered to be even there with him when he needed you the most am I right?"

.

.

.

"Stop patronizing them, Reborn."

"What? I'm merely stating the truth. You have the same thoughts along the lines haven't you? You definitely agreed with me being truthful and logical here."

"Yeah. Yeah, now shut up and let me deal with them."

"Heh. Did you just order me around?"

"I did. So please, Reborn stop being a prick and let me talk with them privately."

"Fine. I let you off this time because at least you are acting the way you should be… A true boss."

.

.

.

"We didn't know."

.

.

.

"Of course you didn't know. He never wanted you to know these world."

.

"Tell you what… If I could give you the chance to make things right… to go back in the past will you take it regardless of consequences?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes."

.

.

.

"Very well."

.

.

.

.

.

"All of you will restart from zero."

…

"The consequences is…."

…

"Good luck in your journey, You'll need that..."

...

"How kind of you to make the consequences lightly."

"He will never want them to suffer any further. Their just bunch of child at those times… They are not properly adults yet. They have their own issues so… I will do as I think fit."

.

.

"I think I have asked the same thing with him but unlike them, he refused. How odd."

"But regardless of that — you did the opposite. You opposed his wishes for your own selfish reason. That is why you are always be a no good."

"True. But if I didn't do it who would? No one. Why can't he be a selfish just this time and grab the opportunity? Why can't he stop being selfless?!"

"Because he wasn't selfish enough. You become one? You did it for him…"

"You know, Reborn… All I ever wanted was him being happy all the time, he is my brother after all. Yet… I can't do anything at all. I was weak but now, I am strong enough – I won't let fate run its own course. I'll stop him."

…

"For his only mistake is meeting _him_ and trusting that bastard with his life."

…

"You are too kind for your good. You should have never met me. It will be for the best…."

.

.

"I – I have no regret. I don't regret meeting you."

"You are truly a fool in your own right."

"This is a never ending cycle of tragedy...!"

* * *

 **End of Prologue…**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This prologue is a filler some sort. The scene or dialogue from the above was a clue from both past events and future events towards the beginning and end. It wasn't a chronological order rather it was arrange randomly.

Suggestion and Recommendations are welcome…

P.S- I also decided to have Q&A Corner/Extra! So if you have any questions regarding the story, current chapter or even future chapter ones but refrain from asking spoilers still I will answer it with a hint, vague answer (but maybe I'll downright won't answer them if it's too much, lol) – so feel free to ask! The corner will be at the end of every chapter so everyone could check it out. I'll try to answer them the best as I can and also questions about my other works are welcome as well!

Please don't forget to Review and Comment! Thank you!

 **Written:** 10/24/2016 (month/date/year)


End file.
